


When Papa's away, Mason shall play. | Hannison | NBC Hannibal

by Ohshutupitsquick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshutupitsquick/pseuds/Ohshutupitsquick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal caressed his little boys cheek before slowly guiding it to the floor, right on top of the horrendous wet stain. Mason looked amused until he attempted to move, rather curious why he’d been placed there but Hannibal held his head firm.<br/>He gently ran a hand across Masons rear before speaking in a measured tone. ”You’ve done exactly what I told you not to and now papa has to punish you, for your own good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Papa's away, Mason shall play. | Hannison | NBC Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is inspired by whatkindofcrazy’s daddy kink prompt,I wrote it on skype so it’s a tad rushed. This is my first time writing Hannison, bare that in mind. ”Taking mason’s daddy issues to a new level.” - whatkindofcrazy

That weekend Hannibal Purchased a new Persian carpet, a soft creme brulee colour for the lounge. Upon leaving for work Hannibal expressly told his little boy not to play the room, he could walk through it if he was quick but it was important to let the new flooring settle. Hannibal kissed mason on the head and went off on an errand.

Mason soon got bored of tapping the piano keys and began to wander the house, sifting through draws and cupboard, surveying the oddities his papa kept, finally he came to the lounge, his papas words ringing in his head but still he’s never really had much opportunity to snoop in this particular space since papa was almost always nearby so he unlaced his expensive brown leather shoes and began padding through the plush carpet and across the room to the huge mahogany bookcase. The books were boring, history and myths, some education texts also. Mason settled for the Greek mythology, pulling the old leather bound book from it’s place and ignoring the few that tumbled to the floor. 

Tossing the book onto the chaise lounge, and turning to the kitchen to fetch a drink, something expensive and a favorite of papa’s, probably meant for pairing with dinner but a few glasses wouldn’t hurt.

Walking back with the glass in one hand and bottle in the other idly wondering what Hannibal might be doing so late at night, suddenly mason was falling, tripped on the new carpet not yet accustom to the slight raised edge. The scarlet liquid propelled to the floor splattering onto the upholstery and pooling on the floor.  
Mason lay still for a moment, processing what had happened before scurrying to the kitchen grabbing anything that might be absorbent enough to help mop up the catastrophic mess. After an hour and a half of trawling through cupboards, putting every cleaning solution he could find on the now pink carpet he sunk down next to the stain  
exhausted, papa had been gone for a while, no doubt he’d be home soon.  
Mason would have to lie, that he did well but when it came to papa he was always caught out. he closed his eye attempting to think of a decent sounding distortion of truth and before he knew it he was sound asleep.  
Soft footsteps roused him from sweet dreams of Pavlov trotting around, munching here and there at human corpses. He was hazy, his eyes half closed as he struggled to identify who’d entered the room. The blurry figure knelt down next to him, it was then he knew it was papa, finally his papa was home, somewhat more disheveled than before and smelling slightly metallic.

”Papa, I had a nice dream.” He yawned and rubbed his eyes. ”Have you just got back? We can play now.”  
Hannibal said nothing, his face unreadable. A heavy silence hung for a minute until Mason sat up rubbing his eyes.  
Hannibal placed his hands on either side of his little boys head and leveled his gaze, with cold expectant eyes. ”Mason, do you have something to tell me?”  
Mason blinked twice before registering what was going on. His usually silver tongue turned to lead as he tried to babble out an impromptu excuse.  
”So what you are telling me is that you let Pavlov, a pig, inside my home and while you happened to be strolling past the kitchen he miraculously got under your feet tripping you and causing my brand new unbelievably high quality flooring to be ruined?” He quirked his eyebrow in disbelief.Hannibal had to give it to him, his little one was creative when it came to lies. ”Where is the pig now then? I he appears to have fled the crime scene. Last I check pigs couldn’t read books either min kaere.”  
He gestured to the Greek mythology book still on the chaise lounge then turned his attentions back to his disobedient boy who was now looking rather uneasy, eyes glossy from what seemed to be unshed tears and a pretty pout on his lips. He knew punishment was inevitable.  
Hannibal caressed his little boys cheek before slowly guiding it to the floor, right on top of the horrendous wet stain. Mason looked amused until he attempted to move, rather curious why he’d been placed there but Hannibal held his head firm.  
He gently ran a hand across Masons rear before speaking in a measured tone. ”You’ve done exactly what I told you not to and now papa has to punish you, for your own good.”  
Mason protested by thrashing his head. ”It was an accident, I told you Pavlov did it!” He laughed out. Hannibal’s hand moved from his little boy’s rear to the front of his slacks and began to unbutton them, mason struggled but after a quick reprimand he stilled.  
Hannibal roughly removed the material leaving them around the boys ankles along with his underwear. Mason still donned his amused smile as silence blanketed the room again. Just as he opened his mouth to make some smart ass comment a sharp slap was administered to his behind.  
Mason let out a shrill cry, more surprise than actual pain but his eyes watered all the same, tears threatening to cascade over his prickling eyelids.Again. Slap. another on the other cheek, Hannibal set a steady pace, growing in force each time, leaving reddening marks in his wake.  
Mason wasn’t laughing anymore but openly sobbing his broken apology. ”What’s that dear boy? You’ll have to speak up.” Hannibal stilled his hand and waited for a reply ”I-I’m sorry. I lied it wasn’t Pavlov.” Mason sniffled.” I spilled the wine. I really did trip though, it wasn’t on purpose, I just wanted to read the book, it’s boring here.” Hannibal’s posture relaxed a bit now, soothing a hand across his darling boy’s skin.  
”Good boy, for finally telling the truth. Still you deliberately disobeyed me, so you will finish your punishment without complaint and take whatever I give you. Do you understand.” Hannibal’s voice was firm but calm.

Mason nodded, unable to say a word through his uneven breathing.  
Hannibal knew this would be hard for him, he wanted it to be, it’s the only way his bratty boy would learn, he would get no pleasure from this.  
”Five more.” Hannibal in a tone that broach no arguments.  
He administered the blows alternating sides and positions so not to cause bruising, he didn’t want to tarnish the small boys perfect skin, yet. Once finished he rose from the floor and unfastened his slacks letting them pool on the floor before stepping out of them.  
Mason shakily rose from the floor feeling stiff and ridiculed, his ass was ablaze and his throat raw from crying but still turning to observe his papa undressing and half hard from beating him sent the blood rushing downward, feeling himself twitch which didn’t go unnoticed by Hannibal.  
he walked over to his arm chair, in nothing but his shirt and sock garters, sinking down gracefully but parting his legs. ”Come, time to earn my forgiveness, darling boy”  
Mason did as he was told resentfully, descending to his aching knees between his papa’s muscular thighs and wrapping a soft hand around his half mast cock.  
Leisurely he began pumping, more concerned with shifting to take the pressure off his stinging ass.  
A long finger came up to his face, tilting his chin forcing eye contact with the older man in front of him. ”Am I not worthy of your attention?” Hannibal chided  
”You tell me.” mason pouted, clearly sulking but his arousal was evident, his small member hardening.  
”I needn’t bother answering that, you know the answer.You will look at me.I want your undivided attention.” Hannibal slid his hand to the back of his little boy’s neck and guided him onto his length.

Mason opened up dutifully, taking the head between his lips and running his tongue across it, suckling a little. Teasing on purpose, he like to push his luck. Hannibal shuddered and forced the boy further, mumbling encouragements. ”That’s it min kaere, deeper now. Mind your teeth.”  
Mason’s throat was raw but still he continued as his papa directed, taking in another inch and picking up the pace, eyes fixed on him with glimmers of amusement.  
The room filled with a chorus of obscene sucking noises and low groans. Hannibal was close already, the beautiful boy between his legs with those flushed cheeks and sultry eye would be his undoing of that he was sure.  
Hannibal stopped the small boy, and motioned for him to straddle his pelvis. Mason’s face lit up with an excited smile, much like a child on christmas Hannibal mused before settling the boy above his painfully erect member. He took a few minutes to open him up after wetting his fingers with mason’s saliva, he loved the mewling sounds his precious boy made only for his ears. Mason would get no more preparation tonight, he needed his boy now, needed to be buried so far inside him it was impossible to tell where he ended and mason began, with that thought his eyes fluttered shut and he lowered mason down.  
A low rumble vibrating throughout his chest as his shivering little one enveloped him making breathy cries of his own. Mason felt unbearably full, this was only the second time his papa had taken him so the sensation was still new, he wriggled a little trying to get used to it only to nudge something a place that made little stars cover his vision and his hands fly out to brace himself on the older man’s hair smattered chest.  
Hannibal brushed a hand over the trembling boys hip, cooing softly to him encouraging him to move and reassuring him. ”You’re doing well, come on move for me min kaere, and I will reward you.” Hannibal grasped more firmly on his hip now, influencing his boy’s movements, building a slow rhythm. Mason looked glorious, head thrown back in a muted keen and eyes screwed shut, his little hands tugging lightly at the hair on his chest in an effort to ground himself and his cock now standing tall, weeping at the slit. Yes this was where his boy belonged.

With each motion mason got bolder, pushing further and grinding down in an effort to get Hannibal to pick up the pace, to no avail so far. He leaned in trailing greedy kisses up his collar, neck, jaw, before pausing at his ear to nibble slightly, moaning to coax the larger man into action.  
Hannibal was wise to his tenacious boy’s tricks and he was oh so close, so he’d oblige him tonight. Hannibal clutched at the nape of the boys neck, holding him in place, the other digging into the skin of his pert ass. He began to thrust up in earnest, dragging unrecognizable words from the small boys lips, broken syllables and breathy whimpers. ”A-ah. Pa…pa.” Mason tried to plead, he was teetering on the edge, just one nudge, just one is all he needed.Hannibal now unable to suppress his low growls, pleasure shooting through his body and sparks floating in his peripheral vision. One, two, three more hard thrusts and He was falling, sparks igniting into fireworks, his hips spluttering of their own accord as he emptied himself into his treasured boy.That erratic movement was enough to send mason spiraling into oblivion, clasping at his papa’s arms for dear life as his body shook producing inhuman sounds from his hoarse throat. He spent himself across Hannibal’s chest, the warm liquid pooling at his navel and cooling fast. Both collapsing, tension leaving their bodies and limbs intertwining as they lay sated.  
Mason made a mental note to misbehave more often, with that he drifted into slumber once more to tired to sass Hannibal further, tonight at least.


End file.
